Coming Home
by janoskianlover109
Summary: Paul Lahote has a sister, their parents abandoned them a few years ago. She got sick and not many people know, she hasn't lived on the rez in ten years because she was in hospital. What happens when she gets better? What happens when one of the wolves imprints on her when she goes back home? What will Paul do? Will his infamous temper get the best of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! Some of you may know me from my HP fanfic "That, She Wasn't Expecting" and some of you mightn't have a clue who I am and just clicked on the story because you were interested. Either way I welcome you to my new fanfiction, my very first Twilight one: "Coming Home". I hope you enjoy this story, the idea just came to me when I was reading a story (the plotlines aren't even a little bit similar BTW) and I decided to give it a go :P Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer****: I am not, nor was I ever, nor will I ever be Stephenie Meyer, unfortunately so I own nothing :(**

Chapter 1

**Paul's POV**

I was going to see her today, I hadn't gotten the chance to see her in two weeks because of patrols and I felt like a complete dickhead for it. I knew I was her only visitor and that she was lonely in that horrible place.

Callianne was my little sister, only she wasn't that little anymore. She turned sixteen a few months back and I just turned nineteen. I guess you're wondering why I'm her only visitor, well I guess the shortest way to explain it is:

I hate my parents.

I don't mean this like "OMG I hate my parents, my mom wouldn't let me go to the party and my daddy wouldn't give me his credit card". I mean it like "I fucking hate those bastards for abandoning us".

Callianne got really sick when she was six, she got cancer. Of course she had to go straight to hospital, her cancer was really strong, and nearly everyone was surprised that she didn't die, but the result of this was that she never got out of the hospital.

She's been there for ten years and things are finally starting to look up, every test gets better and better results, but back to the reason why I hate my parents. They got tired of having to look after us after a few years and they just left. I was fourteen and Callianne was eleven, they didn't even tell her they were going and she hasn't seen them since.

I moved in with Jared, my best friend, we grew up together and he was the only one who knew what was going on with Callianne. This is because my parents didn't want everyone knowing they had an extremely sick child and told everybody that Callie had gone to boarding school. I'm pretty sure everyone knew it was bullshit, what kind of school didn't have holidays?

To keep up their façade they put Callie in a hospital all the way down in Port Angeles so no one would see her in Fork's hospital. When you add them abandoning us on top of that you get the simple fact that I hate my parents.

I guess that's a reason why I'm so angry a lot of the time, pent up aggression. This is why I'm glad I'm a wolf, it gives me a way to get my anger out. The only person who I never get mad at is Callianne; she's too sweet and innocent to get angry with.

My baby sister is my responsibility; I'm her legal guardian now, courtesy of my parents. On my eighteenth birthday I got guardianship papers in the mail with a note attached to them "Just sign them, we don't want the hassle anymore".

This made me so angry that I phased and didn't come back to the rez for a week. Of course I signed the papers, I was perfectly happy to be her guardian. I loved my sister with all my heart; I was the one there with her through the chemo and all the bad times.

I was driving in my car down the highway to Port Angeles, thinking of how I nearly didn't get to come today. It was so hard to not tell the pack things, I had to keep Callianne as far away from my thoughts as I could when I was in wolf form. Jared kept my secret because he knew I didn't want to have to explain to everyone why my parents had lied and why they had left. I guess I never really thought of the possibility of Callianne ever getting out of hospital.

Eventually I pulled into the hospital car park and got out. I could walk to Callie's room with my eyes closed, fourth floor, room 417. I didn't bother knocking and just walked straight in; Callie had her head buried in a book as per usual. She was a little nerd; I brought her a new set of books every couple weeks. Her excuse for all the reading was "It's not like I have anything else to do".

"Hey, Squirt" I said to her, she looked up and smiled at me. I always called her squirt, I had started when we were kids and I had just gotten my first, proper growth spurt, I felt like a giant and Callie was a lot shorter than me. She was still small compared to me; I was at least 6"5 because of the shape-shifting and she was only 5"7. I know that's considered tall for a girl, but the pack were freakishly tall and she seemed like a midget to me.

"Hey, big bro" she said and winked at me. She may be sweet and innocent but she could be a cheeky, little thing. I laughed at her and gave her a hug before squeezing down on the bed beside her. I pulled her slightly on to my lap so we were a little more comfortable on the cramped, single bed.

"So, what's up with you? Any news?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow at me and I rephrased my question. "Any gossip? Any doctors getting with nurses? Any patients getting with patients?"

Callie laughed at me and I smirked back at her giving her a wink. "Well I did notice that Mrs Livingston is getting awfully cosy with Mr Branson, down the hall" she told me, still chuckling.

"Are you kidding? Aren't they like ninety?" I asked, incredulously. I had had a few brief encounters with both of them and they looked older than Quil Sr. This just made Callianne laugh even harder.

"She's eighty four and he just turned eighty seven" she informed me, she was now giggling hysterically at my facial expression. It was a mixture between disgust…and well disgust. It was hard to imagine old people going at it. Ugghh!

"Ok I need to get that out of my mind now. Anything else? Maybe this time something that won't mentally scar me" I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me childishly and I did it right back. I knew I was a completely different person around Callie than I was around everyone else; she just brought out the best in me.

"Well actually, there was something I had to tell you" she said and I nodded for her to continue. "The doctor came by today with my last test results" she told me.

"Really? How'd it go? Last time he said you were improving, you haven't relapsed have you? Doc said you were in a steady remission before, that hasn't changed has it? Please tell me you're okay" I said in a rush, starting to freak myself out, I always got like this when she got test results.

"Paul, calm down. It's not bad news, I promise" she soothed, putting a hand on my arm. I collected myself and motioned for her to go on. "He said there were no traces of leukemia anymore. He said it wasn't for sure, but he thinks it's finally gone" she told me.

The relief and happiness that flooded through me almost made me lightheaded. It was finally gone, she had only been in partial remission before, there was always a little bit of cancer left, but now the scans were showing no signs of it.

"The doctor said that it had been like that for a month but he didn't want to get my hopes up so he didn't tell me until he was sure that it was complete remission" Callie explained. I nodded my head knowing that that's what I would have done as well.

I pulled her into a hug, almost cutting off her air supply which she informed me of almost immediately. I loosened my grip and kissed her forehead, I was so happy and then a thought ran through my head.

"So…do you get to come home?" I asked, praying the answer was yes. Callie knew about me being a wolf, I had had to explain why I hadn't visited her for two months after I first phased. She had been so sad, the doctors told me she cried herself to sleep every night because she thought I was mad at her. I couldn't let her think that so I told her my secret and that I hadn't been able to visit her until I had gotten my shifting under control.

Callie looked up at me with her big, brown eyes and nodded her head, slowly. "I get to come home, big brother. They said I can be discharged next week" she whispered and I pulled her into an even bigger hug. She was coming home.

My Callie was finally coming home.

**Well that was Chapter 1 :D Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit slow to start but I had to give you an idea of the story. I know Paul is a bit OOC but that's just the way he is around Callie, he'll still be quite…strong minded around the rest of them ;) Please review, it means so much and vote in your review for which wolf you want to imprint on Callie…haven't decided yet. I need and value your opinions. Till next time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, chicas y chicos ;) I think that's right anyway I don't do Spanish :P I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for ages and ages but I have excuses. I was in the Gaeltacht for two weeks (look it up if ya don't know what it is) and then as soon as I came back I went on holidays to Spain for another two weeks! So I've been pretty busy :P ERMAGHERD I love shirtless tan boys soooooooo much it's actually amazing seeing six-packs every day for two weeks especially when you're friends with them ;) I'm gonna try and update That, She Wasn't Expecting soon as well but I'm really struggling on that right now, I just don't know where to take it right now :'( any and all suggestions are welcome in PMs ;) Anyway I know you're all dying to read this, well probably not because I only have 1 review! Come on, guys! I need to know what you think of the story or else I can't fix what you don't like **** So, I'm not going to update again until I've got 10 reviews, that means I need 9 for this chapter :P hope you enjoy the start is Paul's POV but I'm putting in Callie's as well :D**

Chapter 2

**Paul's POV**

It was five days ago when I found out that Callie was going to be able to come home. I was going to pick her up from the hospital tomorrow and today I had to tell the pack about her. They knew nothing about her and I couldn't just walk in tomorrow with a girl they had never seen before. They had to know the truth.

I told Jared that I was telling them and he was being really supportive about it, oh god I sound like a girl. Anyway…moving on, I'm pretty sure Jared was relieved because it was hard for him to keep a secret from the pack, especially when it wasn't even his secret. I had asked the pack to meet up at Sam and Emily's and to bring the imprints; it would be easier to tell everyone at once.

When I arrived at the house in my old pick-up truck, everyone had already got there. Sam was with Emily, Jared with Kim, Jake with Nessie who was about ten now (but was probably more mature than all of us put together) and the rest of the pack; Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah and the newbies; Alex and Caine. Quil hadn't brought Claire because she was three and too young to understand anything that was going on.

Everyone had congregated in the living room and they were sitting on the various chairs and couches. I was nervous about telling them the truth but Jared gave me a reassuring nod which made me feel a lot better. I honestly didn't know what I would do without him, he was my best friend.

Callie told me about this thing in a book she was reading. The book series is called the Mortal something, I think. Anyway, what she told me was there are these things in it called "parabatai". They're basically warriors who have sworn to protect each other to the death, have such a close bond they're like siblings. Well, that's basically what Jared and I are in my opinion, I mean he even kept something from his imprint for me, I know that was a massive deal.

"Well, I've asked you guys to come here today because I've got something I have to tell you all. I have a sister" I told them, there were a few surprised faces but most were aware of the story my parents fed the reservation ten years ago.

"Yeah, she goes to school out of state, right?" Emily asked. My face was in a tight line and I took a deep breath before continuing.

"No, that's what my parents told everyone ten years ago" I paused before going on. "She's actually been in a hospital down in Port Angeles since she was six. She got diagnosed with leukaemia ten years ago and has been there ever since" I concluded.

"But why are you telling us now?" asked Jake, not in a rude way, he was just curious.

"Because the doctors told her last week that there were n0 more traces of cancer and she was in complete remission, not partial anymore. That means she gets to come home" I explained, I was cracking my knuckles which was a nervous habit I developed when I was a kid. I think everyone noticed because they rushed to reassure me.

"We're not mad at you-"

"We understand that it was hard to tell us-"

"Is she pretty?" Seth asked, he was a good kid and always the one to diffuse the tension. Most of the group, including me, let out a little chuckle and I continued.

"I get that you all might be angry because I kept this secret from you all, I just didn't know how to tell you all. It had already been years when I joined the pack and I couldn't work up the courage to tell you" I told them.

"I think I can say for the whole pack that we're not mad at you. I just have one question…two actually now that I think about it" Sam said.

"Shoot"

"One: When is she coming here? And Two: Does she know about us?" he asked.

"She's coming home tomorrow and yes, she does know about us" I said, honestly. I explained why she knew and the whole pack took it pretty well. When I was finally done Nessie hopped up off Jake's lap and gave me a hug, I was a little shell-shocked so it took me a few seconds before I returned the hug. I had always had a soft spot for Nessie because she reminded me of Callie in a lot of ways.

"I think you're really really brave for telling us, Paul" she said in her little girl's voice and I gave her an extra squeeze before letting go, she really was a sweet kid.

"I think this is the most human we've ever seen you" Leah said, I don't think she meant to say it aloud because her expression was a little embarrassed. I could've replied with a mean comment about how that was rich coming from her but I refrained. Instead Jared decided to add his two cents.

"Wait till you see him with Callie, he's like a teddy bear" he said.

"You knew?" Kim asked and Jared nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked sounding slightly hurt.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, I would've if I could've but I promised Paul a long time ago that I wouldn't say anything about Callianne" he said. Kim seemed to accept this because she snuggled back into his side.

Jared had come to see Callie with me a few times and she remembered him from when she was a little kid, she loved Jared like another brother. Not to mention that when she was five she had the biggest crush imaginable on him. She knew all about Kim, though and couldn't wait to meet her.

Leah was right though, this probably was the most human I had ever been around them. I was different when I was with Callie or even talking about her, I was the hot-headed one of the pack and I never wanted to shift in front of Callie so I learned to become completely calm around her.

Only one more night before she finally got to come home, back where she belongs.

**Callie's POV**

Paul was coming to get me in about 20 minutes, I could lie and say I wasn't nervous but I don't like lying. I'm freaking terrified right now! I don't know any of the people I'm about to meet except Jared. His girlfriend Kim sounds really nice and Paul made everyone else sound really nice but let's face it. I haven't socialised like a normal person for ten years.

Every time you meet a new person you introduce yourself by saying "Hi I'm Callianne, what you in here for?" I know that sounds really insensitive but it's just how it is. Your disease became who you are, it was what made you and most people couldn't see past it.

I hadn't worn street clothes in a long time so it was strange seeing myself in them. I was standing in front of the mirror right now fixing my hair. I had dark brown hair that didn't know if it was straight or curly. Most days it stayed curly but some days it wasn't curly but it wasn't straight either, if you get what I mean. I have big brown eyes that are really dark and dimples. I didn't think I was ugly, I'm not the type of girl who puts herself down constantly, but I certainly don't consider myself pretty. I guess I'm just average.

I was 5"7 in height which is pretty tall for a girl, but of course I feel like a hobbit beside my brother. Another thing about me is I love to read, it's my passion put a book down in front of me and I'll read it. I was underweight and I needed to put on about twenty pounds to be healthy but that's because of the illness, Paul says I'll have no problem putting on weight once I start eating Emily's cooking.

I just put on jeans and my favourite t-shirt. It was a Fall Out Boy tee with "Drop a Heart Break a Name" on it. Fall Out Boy is my favourite band and Paul bought me the shirt a few years ago. Sugar, We're Going Down is in my top ten favourite songs but Hum Hallelujah is definitely my favourite. I also love love love The Fray and OneRepublic.

I also put on my black Converse with studs. I actually only had two pairs of shoes and only a few other tops and jeans, I really needed to buy new clothes. I threw on my blue zip-up hoodie and waited for Paul.

Five minutes later Paul came in and I grabbed my bag which just had my remaining clothes and my iPod in it. "Paul, would you mind grabbing my other bag there?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem" he said and picked it up. "Jesus Christ, Cal! What do you have in here? I even think this is heavy!" he complained.

"Oh, just my books" I said and winked at him before exiting the room. We had to go the nurse's station and sign the discharge papers before I could leave. When we got there I saw that the hall was filled with all the doctors, nurses and patients that I knew, it brought a smile to my face. Paul walked up to the desk and the nurse behind it handed him the pen and papers.

As soon as Paul had signed them the corridor erupted in applause. I hugged all my doctors and nurses and the patients I had become friends with and Paul and I walked through the hospital doors, after walking down three flights of stairs of course.

The drive to La Push was pretty uneventful; we just spent it joking around. When we eventually got to the rez I fell silent, taking everything in. I barely remembered it but some things you don't forget, like the secret path I found when I was a little kid that brings you out onto a hidden cliff or the small park where I used to play with Paul and Jared in.

We eventually pulled up outside a cute, little bungalow. I presumed this house was Sam and Emily's. There was a group of people standing outside, and let's just say they looked more than a little intimidating. There were ten guys that looked about the same height as Paul and were all shirtless and completely ripped! With them were three women and two girls, one about ten and the other maybe four. One of the women was about 6"1 and looked just as intimidating as the boys. She was very pretty but she had quite a severe haircut that made her features look more angular and sharp.

Paul hopped out of the car and grabbed both my bags from the back of his truck. He came around to my side and opened my door. I still had my belt on and he probably sensed just how nervous I was. "Hey don't worry, they'll love you. Jared already does and that means Kim will too, which means Emily will, which means Sam will, which means everyone will. And Seth loves everyone anyway" he said and stuck his tongue out at me which was his way of saying "Stop being such a worry-wart!" Feeling a bit better now I took off my belt and hopped out of the truck.

I immediately saw Jared at the front of the group, he opened his arms and I ran into them. "Jared, I haven't seen you in forever! Why didn't you visit me?" I asked pretending to be mad. I put on my scary face, which really isn't that scary and just made him laugh at me.

"Sorry Squirt" he said with a wink, "I was busy".

"Oh well, you'll never be able to get rid of me now and don't call me Squirt! I'm not five anymore" I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, really? Can you prove that?" he joked. I playfully punched him in the arm in reply. Paul walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You might want to introduce yourself, Miss Sociable" he said and a blush crept onto my face. I had forgotten everyone else was there and just joked with Jared like we were alone, they probably all thought I was insane.

"Hi, I'm Callianne and I'm not as weird as you probably think I am" I said, introducing myself. Immediately Jared and Paul piped up.

"Yes, you are" they said simultaneously. I elbowed them both, momentarily forgetting that they were as hard as brick walls.

"Ow, that's gonna bruise" I said rubbing my sore elbows.

"OK, well I should probably introduce everyone" Paul said. He started going from left to right. "This is Alex, Brady, Embry, Kim, you know Jared, Sam, Emily, Caine, Jake, Nessie, Claire, Quil, Leah, Collin and lastly…you little bastard she's my fucking sister!" Paul finished, glaring at a cute guy and then he lunged at him.

**Well can you guess what happened? I would honestly be ashamed if you couldn't :P I'll try and update as soon as I can but remember not before the nine reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my beautiful readers! This is chapter 3 of Coming Home, i'm really super duper sorry for not updating sooner but school has been hectic. It's exam year and the teacher's are already piling on the homework :( Anyway I've tried to make this extra long and i'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter i've ever written for either of my stories :D it took a while to write so I really hope you like it :P Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited the story, especially those who reviewed, it really does mean a lot. Please do review, I know I said I wouldn't update till I got to ten reviews but that didn't look like it was going to happen so I changed my mind ;) we're on 7 let's make it 11 or 12 before the next chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Callie and the story-line, if I did then I would have more reviews, wouldn't I? ;)  
**

Chapter 3

**Paul's POV**

That little bastard! I just got Callie back and he has to go and fucking imprint on her! I lunged at him and we fell to the ground, me shaking uncontrollably and Seth trying to keep his cool. Before I could shift I was hauled off of him by Sam and Jake.

"Get a grip, Paul! Do you really want Callianne to see you change? She knows you do it but I doubt she really knows what it's like to see one of us lose it!" Jake yelled. Remembering that Callie was watching calmed me down a bit, but I was still shaking and not sure that I wouldn't change.

Callie walked over to me, ignoring people telling her not to, and put her hands on my shoulders. They looked like child's hands on my broad shoulders. "Paul, calm down. What's wrong? Did he do something?" she asked.

"It's not my place to say, is it Seth?" I said venomously. Callie visibly flinched at my tone, having never heard me speak like that, especially not directed at her. My shaking stopped when I realised I'd scared her, the boys let go of me when they felt the tension in my muscles leave. I wrapped Callie in a hug and she put her head in the crook of my neck, a sure sign she was scared. She always did it before we got test results.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm not angry at you, just annoyed that I'm going to lose you so soon" I whispered into her hair.

Callie looked up at me in confusion. "Why would you lose me? You're my big brother, my protector you're never going to lose me. I need you too much, I always will" she told me. This made me feel a bit better about Seth imprinting on her, she needed me, I just hoped she always would.

I kissed the top of her head and she smiled at me. Our moment was interrupted by Embry. "Jesus… Jared was right! He is like a fricking teddy bear with her"

This made Callie giggle against my chest but I just growled at him. "Paul the Teddy Bear" Callie giggled.

"What was that, Callie?" I asked with that gleam in my eye that she recognised all too well.

She shook her head at me and said "N-nothing"

"Are you sure? Because I thought you were being cheeky and you know what happens when you're cheeky" I told her before attacking her with tickles.

**Seth's POV**

Paul started tickling her and she erupted in giggles. She was so cute and gorgeous and…just amazing. I finally got what the other guys who had imprinted meant. It was like she was all that mattered and if she wasn't happy then I would never be happy again. I would do anything for her, walk across the Sahara, drink poison, anything! That thought kind of scared me but also made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I was pretty sure she'd never ask me to do either of those things but seriously, all she had to do was ask. She was perfect, she had these amazing brown eyes, which were pretty standard around here, but hers had this sparkle in them that just made them shine. She wasn't short, compared to us she was, but for girls in general she was quite tall which was good. She was a little bit skinny but Emily's cooking would sort that out.

It was great that I didn't have to explain the fact that I was a wolf to her but I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what imprinting is. The bigger problem right now is getting Paul to accept the fact that I've imprinted on his baby sister who just got out of hospital and means the world to him. Sounds easy enough…not! He's going to kill me, rip me up into little pieces and burn them, like a vampire.

**Callie's POV**

When Paul eventually stopped tickling me I was in a heap on the ground trying to catch my breath. He helped me get up again and we all went inside. I was a little embarrassed at the scene that was my introduction; they probably all thought I was insane. I was really confused about Paul's reaction to that Seth guy, I have no clue what happened but I have a feeling I'll find out.

I was really hungry since the last thing I had eaten was a small hospital breakfast at seven in the morning; it was now half past one. I didn't want to say anything because I thought it might be rude especially since I wasn't even living here. The choice however, was taken away from me when my stomach decided to make a noise that was a mix between a dying whale and a cat being set on fire.

My face went bright red, Paul and Jared just laughed and it seemed that everyone else was trying to hold their laughter in. "Hungry?" Jared asked. This set everyone off, including me. I was laughing at how weird my first day here was, definitely not what I expected it to be.

"Just a little bit" I managed to answer through my hysterical laughter. This just made everyone laugh harder; I had stopped making noise and looked like a retarded seal, clapping my hands. When we all eventually sobered up, Emily told me that lunch would be ready soon.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks" she replied and set me to work frying 60 eggs! I knew that the wolves ate a lot, but sixty fricking eggs! Really? Emily explained that there were twelve wolves (including Leah) and they usually had four eggs each and the women (excluding Leah) had one each and then they had extra for whoever got there first.

Emily was doing bacon and waffles, Kim was doing sausages and pudding and Leah was making a mountain of toast because her culinary skills weren't the best. Nessie was setting the table and Claire was helping her, well as much as a three year old can help.

When the food was eventually done Emily laid it all out on the counter and made sure all the women and children got their food before calling in the wolves. She also let Leah get her food before the guys and said "Ladies first". Apparently this is what happened every day.

I couldn't believe the amount of food on the wolves' plates. I had one piece of bacon, one sausage, one waffle, two pieces of pudding and a slice of toast on my plate ; I didn't have an egg because I don't like them. Paul had five eggs (he grabbed a spare), six pieces of bacon, eight sausages, four waffles, six pieces of pudding and five slices of toast. I almost got sick just looking at it; I would most likely struggle to finish what was on my plate.

After we had all finished eating, well I wouldn't call what the guys and Leah do eating, (they can really wolf it down! Oh God I'm hilarious) Seth looked over at Paul and said "Can I tell her now?" Paul tensed but then slowly nodded his head after deliberating in his head.

"Fine, but if you try anything Clearwater, you won't ever have any pups running around after you, got it?" Paul said threateningly. Seth just nodded and then turned to face me.

"Hey Callianne, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I replied.

"Not here, we kind of have to do this alone" he said. That sounded ominous, Paul squeezed my hand in reassurance and I nodded my head.

"Sure, let's go somewhere else" I said and stood up from my seat at the table. Seth was already standing and we made our way out of the kitchen together. He led me out through the front door and turned to face me.

"It's a bit of a walk so it'll be faster if you ride me" he said, and then realising what he had said changed it. "No I don't mean it like that! I mean I'll shift into a wolf, you'll sit on my back and I'll run there. It'll be much quicker" he corrected. Seth had gone bright red and he looked so cute, wait did I just think that? No, I can't think he's cute! He is in my brother's pack; I can't do that to Paul.

He really was good looking though; dark-brown almost black eyes, at least 6"5, perfectly chiselled body, amazing bone structure and best of all he actually seemed like a nice guy. "OK sounds like a good idea, but why can't you tell me here?" I asked when I eventually stopped thinking about his amazingly defined muscles and…ok moving on.

"Because this is important so I'm going to take you to my favourite place in the whole world" he admitted. I blushed because he wanted to show me his favourite place; I had never had any guys pay me any attention before. Paul never counted because he was my brother and Jared stopped counting after I turned five and realised he would never love me when he kissed Lindsey Matthews on the cheek.

Seth started walking away towards the woods by Sam and Emily's property. "Where are you going?" I shouted after him.

"My clothes don't just disappear, I have to take them off or else they'll be ripped to shreds. So, unless you want to see me get naked, which I'm not opposed to but I think your brother might be, I have to go get undressed behind a tree" he explained, causing me to blush the colour of a ripe tomato. He just chuckled and walked behind the tree line.

After a couple of minutes a beautiful, massive and slightly intimidating, sandy coloured wolf came into view. He stayed back, waiting for me to make the first move, careful not to scare me. I slowly started to move closer to him. The wolf was taller than me, but only by a few inches. What was really intimidating was its girth, it was probably three versions of me in width, I know I'm skinny but still! He also had a pair of shorts tied around one of his hind legs.

When I eventually got to him, I lifted my arm up cautiously and gently patted his head. Seth (it was kind of weird to think of him as Seth when he was a wolf, but it also felt right) inclined his head towards me to give me better access, it must have felt nice.

I scratched behind his ears, like you would a dog, and he let out a noise that sounded halfway between a whimper and a moan. This made me giggle and he looked down at me with his big, brown eyes. They were the exact same shade as his human form and just like they did in his human form, they made me melt a little bit.

He also had a big, goofy grin on his face, if wolves can grin. It reminded me if his smile when he was human. Jesus Christ! What is wrong with me? I'm developing a crush on a guy who I've known for two hours! For some reason it felt like there was something pulling me towards him, some unexplainable attraction.

Seth broke me from my thoughts by flicking his head over his shoulder, telling me to climb onto his back. I had never done horse riding so getting up onto his back was going to be a little bit difficult. Luckily, Seth realised this and went down on his knees, this lowered his height to my chest so I was able to climb on pretty easily.

When I was settled he slowly rose, I grabbed onto his fur so I wouldn't fall off, it didn't seem to hurt him which was good because when he started to run into the woods, I gripped even harder. He picked up the pace and we were going at a speed so fast my hair was blowing wildly around my head.

After what felt like an hour, but was really only a couple of minutes, we stopped. He once again lowered himself onto the ground and I got off his back. Seth went back into the tree line and re-emerged a minute later as a human, wearing only the pair of shorts that had been tied around his leg. I could have died!

I was literally fan-girling over his chest. It was amazing, clearly defined abs and pecs, with an amazing V-line going down below the waist of his shorts. The only thought in my mind right then was ahsgurdfvbwreouvufvh. I eventually looked back up at his face and saw a smirk on it.

"Like what you see?" he asked and his smirk turned into a full-blown, shit-eating grin, trying to contain his laughter. For the third time I blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Paul told me you were the sweet and innocent one" I said.

"I am, it's just Jake can rub off on you a little bit if you spend too much time with him" he told me. "I'm sorry for acting like a cocky dick; I'll play nice, I promise I'm not really like that. I'm just nervous that's all" he admitted sheepishly and another cute, little blush appeared on his face.

He's nervous? Why would he be nervous? I mean just look at him! "Alright, I believe you. So is this your favourite place in the world?" I asked, changing the subject. Looking around it just appeared to be the middle of the woods with a thin, dirt trail running through it.

"No, it's up the trail but it gets too narrow for me to go up it as a wolf" he explained and nodded towards the trail to my left. We started walking up it in a comfortable silence until I started to recognise my surroundings, it may have been ten years but I remembered the way.

"My secret cliff" I whispered. Seth's heightened hearing was able to pick it up though.

"You know where we're going?" he asked, shock evident in his voice. I nodded my head in reply. "I thought I was the only person who knew about it" he said.

"So did I. I've never told anyone about it before, I found it when I was a little kid" I told him.

"The secret path in the trees" he said and I nodded again. This was weird, I was positive that nobody else knew I had never told a soul, but Seth knew he must have found the path like I did, by complete accident.

_*Flashback*_

_11 years ago. Callie: Five years old._

"Mommy, I wanna go and pick flowers" I said to my mother, pleading with her to let me go. She looked down at me from her seat on the couch where she had been watching the latest episode of Oprah.

"Fine, but you're to take Paul with you and don't go too far away from the house" she said sternly. I nodded my head enthusiastically and ran to go find Paul. He said no fourteen times before he got annoyed by my begging and agreed to go if I'd just be quiet. He loved me with all his heart but I did annoy him a lot.

We went out into the woods beside our house, they surrounded the whole reservation, and they stopped just as the beach started. "Stay close to me. Mom and Dad will kill me if I lose you"

"Don't worry Paul, you'll never lose me" I said and skipped in the direction of a group of flowers. Paul followed and we eventually collected all the pretty ones that I wanted. I wanted to go deeper into the forest for more flowers, Paul reluctantly agreed, not comfortable with going too deep in.

I ran through the woods keeping my eyes peeled for nice flowers, I didn't notice that Paul had fallen behind when he stopped to tie his shoelace. I also didn't notice him calling out my name. I especially didn't notice the big rock that was in my path, I didn't notice it until I tripped over it and banged my head against the ground.

I could feel a bruise developing on my forehead but I didn't notice that, what I noticed was a dirt trail heading west. I stood up and brushed myself off, deciding to follow the trail. It eventually led me to a small cliff, with a cave that went about two metres in and had enough space to keep a few people out of the rain.

I felt like I was queen of the world and this would be my little secret forever. After twenty minutes I remembered Paul and how worried he probably was, I got up and started to make my way back using the trail. I tried to remember the exact route so I could go any time I wanted to.

I eventually got back to the patch of flowers I was at with Paul earlier and found him sitting there, crying. "Paul? Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked up in alarm; he obviously hadn't heard me coming. His face was streaked with tears and his beautiful eyes were slightly red. "What's wrong?" I asked and ran over to him, putting my small, five-year old arms around his neck.

"Oh my God, Callie! What happened to your head? Thank God you're OK, I was so worried about you. I thought I'd never find you again. Please, don't ever do that again, you have no idea what it felt like thinking I'd lost you" he said in a rush, without taking a breath. I put my little, chubby hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Paul, my head's fine I just fell and what do I always tell you? I'll never leave you! I may be gone for a little while but I'll always come back, I promise" I told him and wrapped my pinkie-finger around his slightly larger one.

*Flashback over*

We had finally arrived at my little cliff. It was exactly as it had been ten years ago, the cave and all. I hadn't realised how much I had missed my old life before the cancer until I felt Seth wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked sincerely, worry obvious in his tone.

"Nothing, it's stupid. I'm just being emotional," I told him, not wanting to admit the truth.

"Anything that makes you cry isn't stupid" he said. I looked up into his eyes and decided to tell the truth, I just felt like I could trust him.

"I just feel like I've missed out on so much of my life. I can't remember the last time I acted like a kid or done something just for fun. I used to come up here as often as I could and I would feel like I was on top of the world, but now it's just reminding me of everything I'll never do, the memories I'll never have" I blurted out, once I started to open up to him, I couldn't stop.

"Well I've got a solution for your problem" he said.

Which one? There's quite a few, I thought.

"Really? I can't just go back in time and stop myself from getting cancer and I can't think of anything else" I said, I was being a bit bitchy when he was only trying to be nice, but I couldn't help it. He was talking as if there was one simple solution to living out ten years of missed childhood.

"It's simple really; you and I are going to live out your missed childhood. It'll just be a shorter version, just the stuff you really want to do" he told me.

"I wouldn't even know where to start" I admitted.

"You start by making a list" he said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. I couldn't help it; I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, probably hugging the life out of the poor boy.

"Thank you" I said and looked up at him, his expression turned to confusion.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For doing this for me, not many people in the world care enough to do something this massive for me" I said, honestly. He squeezed me tighter and kissed the top of my head, it was hard to believe that I'd only known him for a few hours.

"I would do anything for you… which brings me back to why I brought you here in the first place" he said nervously, as if he was afraid of my reaction to why he had come here with me.

"What is it? It can't be that bad, I mean it's not like you turn into a gigantic, furry yet terrifying wolf or anything" I teased with a smirk on my face. This made him relax and a small chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Well it's actually kind of a side effect to being a wolf, but in my opinion, not a bad one. I've actually been waiting for this to happen since I first found out about it" he admitted, he had sparked my curiosity now.

"OK, now you have to tell me" I said, he laughed again, it was an enchanting sound; deep and melodic.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that "Curiosity killed the cat" or something like that" he joked.

"Yes, many times. But I was also told that satisfaction brought it back" I replied and winked at him. Was this flirting? I didn't know, I'd never done it before…it was kind of fun though. He laughed again at our playful teasing.

"Paul was right; you are a cheeky, little thing, aren't you?" he teased but continued before I could reply. "The reason I asked you here was because I…I imprinted on you" he said in a rush, I could barely understand him but my ears eventually caught up to him.

"What's that? Paul didn't tell me about that wolf thing" she told me.

"No he wouldn't have, since it hasn't happened to him" he paused but then continued. "Basically the easiest way to say is that you're my soulmate, my perfect match, my other half and any other cheesy saying that you'd normally only see on the inside of a Valentine's card" he finished, a cheesy grin on his face to match his words. I giggled before I realised the true weight of his words.

"So what does that mean for you and me? Do we have to be in a relationship…or is it something else?" I asked him.

"It's whatever you want it to be. I can be like a brother, a best friend, a…boyfriend or if you want nothing at all" he explained. I wasn't sure how I felt; I wasn't sure if I was ready for a relationship yet, though. Hell, I had never been kissed and had absolutely no experience with boys, not even in school; of course I wasn't ready for a relationship!

"I don't want you to be nothing at all, I don't think I could handle that…I don't want you to be a brother either, I've already got one of those. I'm not ready for a relationship yet so I think I'll go with friend for now" I told him, hoping he wouldn't be mad that I didn't want to be his girlfriend…yet.

"If it makes you happy then it makes me happy. If you change your mind, though…you know where to find me" he teased flirtatiously and winked at me, making me giggle.

"And I'm the cheeky one" I mumbled, making him erupt in laughs that came straight from his belly.

We just sat down, under the protection of the cave for an hour, talking about random stuff and getting to know each other. Maybe this friend thing might be easier than I thought. I'd never had a proper friend before, you can't really make real ones when you don't know if either of you will be alive the next day, it was depressing, but true.

After an hour we got up and went back down the trail. When the path got wide enough again, Seth went behind the trees and came back out seconds later as a wolf, his shorts tied securely around his leg. I climbed on again after he lowered himself and then we were off.

I didn't think I'd ever get used to the speed, but it was quite fun, all the same. We arrived outside a cute, little bungalow that I had never seen before. When Seth had changed back he told me that this was the house Paul had bought for himself and me to live in. I was shocked; he bought a house for us! I would make sure to thank him so much when I saw him.

"I've got to get going now. It's my turn to patrol in a few minutes" he told me, a disappointed expression on his face, as if he didn't want to go. I certainly didn't want him to leave; I had had a great time with him.

"Oh…well I'll see you soon, I guess" I said, awkwardly.

"Definitely and you better have that list ready for when I do see you again" he said. We hugged goodbye and he left, going through the trees and starting his patrol as soon as he phased.

I went into the unlocked house; Paul didn't seem to be home but I didn't dwell on it. I looked around and eventually found what I was looking for. I grabbed the pen and paper and started making out my list.

**Hope you liked it, not the best chapter but I really needed it for the basis of a few major things for the story. Please review, I really appreciate it when you do and it motivates me to update faster ;)**


End file.
